


Pushed

by Xander_The_Undead



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Punches are thrown, Richie doesn't know when to quit, Shopping while sick is gross, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xander_The_Undead/pseuds/Xander_The_Undead
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak's week was turning out to be complete shit and to top it all off this weirdo wouldn't just let him shop for groceries in peace.





	Pushed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

This week had been the God damn worst.

Eddie had never wanted a week to be over more, every tiny thing adding up until he had been ready to explode right there in his tiny cubicle with the damned ‘hang in there’ kitten poster judging him. It all started on Monday when his mother had called and informed him that she would be visiting for a week, not taking any of Eddie’s excuses. At least she was planning on staying in a hotel because she detested how small Eddie’s apartment was. Then on Wednesday a raccoon had somehow gotten into the apartment building and had made its way into the walls, which is um terrifying? Eddie could _swear_ he heard it in his walls at night, just waiting to jump out and give him rabies or something.

Thursday had shown him just how much his hard work was appreciated at the office when fucking Carol received the promotion over him, even though he had put in all the extra hours and she’d done absolutely nothing. Well, not nothing. She probably sucked Mr. Harrison’s dick for him so hey she wasn’t completely lazy.

That was mean. He should be a little nicer.

He should also find that raccoon and set it loose on Carol and Mr. Harrison.

Friday was the last fucking straw when he was hit with a massive head cold, his mother’s voice annoyingly saying this never would have happened if he had still lived with her, and he opened his fridge to find nothing but butter and some soy sauce packets from last November. Which is how he found himself at the grocery store at five o clock at night with a massive headache and a nose that wouldn’t stop running. He had been staring at a box of RITZ crackers for about fifteen minutes, leaning heavily against his cart as he debated how quickly he’d get in trouble if he just climbed into the shopping cart to nap when he felt someone stand awfully close next to him.

He frowned, but moved a little to the side, sniffling loudly and wiping at the snot running down his face with his wadded-up tissue. Did he really need RITZ crackers? He should have made a list...

“Awfully convenient, I come to the snack aisle and found myself a total snack.”

Eddie blinked and turned to look at the person, _guy_ , next to him. Wait, was the guy talking to him? He squinted a little against the bright fluorescent lights, his vision going a little blurred before it focused on the guy. Long dark curly hair, pale, ugly ass glasses, freckles all over and tall. Jesus this guy was tall. Eddie had to literally tilt his head up a little bit just to see the guy’s face. Ugh. Tall people were the worst, even if they had kind of attractive faces. Eddie must have stared a little too long because the man grinned widely, front teeth a little larger than the others, and leaned in a bit closer.

“See something you like, cutie?”

Eddie blinked. “We’re in the cracker aisle.”

Giant man looked confused, his smile slipping. “Huh?”

“We’re in the cracker aisle.” Eddie repeated dully, gesturing towards the vast amounts of crackers on the shelf. “You said snack aisle. That’s not where we are. What you said makes no sense.”

That smile was back in an instant and weirdly the guy looked even more confident. “Well, I was trying to be clever. A sweet thing like you deserves to have some thought put into picking you up.”

_Oh._

Eddie tried to take in a deep breath through his nose in irritation, even though it sounded like some wet seal wheezing because he was so congested and turned back to the crackers. Fuck it. He pushed two whole boxes of RITZ into his cart and continued down the aisle without a word.

He got four whole aisles down before he saw the guy again, that dumb happy smile and a wave this time. Eddie ignored him and turned to go to the butcher section, looking over the cuts of meat, wondering if his mom expected him to cook something big when he felt that presence next to him again.

 Just ignore him.

 Eddie did just that, taking a number and quietly waited his turn.

“You know, I love a good sausage.” He heard muttered close to his ear. “Got any samples I could try?”

“Oh my god.” He couldn’t help it, he turned to glare at the other, not caring if he sounded awful and stuffed up. “Look, I don’t know what exactly you want, buddy. But-“

“Richie.”

“What?”

“My name.” There was the smile again, along with some weird accent he was putting on now. British? Or was it Australian? God, Eddie couldn’t tell, but it was fucking annoying. “Tis my name.”

“Fine. Richie.” Eddie hated how the guy - _Richie_ \- seemed to light up when he said his name and he tried to scowl extra hard to show that he wasn’t amused in anyway. “I don’t know what kind of game you got going on here, if it’s some kind of bet you’re trying to win or something but leave me alone. I’m very sick and not in the mood.”

“Bet?” Richie’s happy smile left his face and he looked a little lost at that. “Why do you think this is a bet?”

Uggggh. He really did not have the time to spiral into depressing thoughts about his appearance and lack of a dating life, he could save that for once he got home with an entire loaf of French bread. Eddie shook his head and tried to focus on the prices of pork chops even though his head was swimming a little. Damn, he should have taken some ibuprofen before leaving his place and growled a little when Richie didn’t seem to know when to quit.

“This isn’t a bet, dude.” Eddie was ready to snap when the other man stepped closer again. “I honestly just think you’re cute.”

Eddie might have thought that somewhat sweet if he didn’t feel like an elephant had been shoved up his nose and wanted to hack up a lung. “Okay, sure.”

“I’m serious. The whole red flaky nose thing has me going.”

He decided right then that he didn’t need meat. In fact, he didn’t need food at all. All he needed was to get out of this bright hell hole where people didn’t know when to leave him alone and go die alone in his bed. He turned to leave, getting ready to just abandon his cart to the wolves, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and that was fucking IT! He didn’t even think about it, he just turned quickly on the ball of his foot and clocked the guy in the face, hearing the crunch of something under his fist as he watched Richie go down to the floor in a heap with a yelp. He heard gasps and a scream somewhere, but he didn’t care. His fist stung and he had just punched the fuck out of an annoying guy, it was like all his fantasies come true.

That had felt amazing.

For all of two seconds.

Eddie stared wide eyed as Richie clutched at his face, _oh no_ , red starting to leak through his fingers. _Oh no_.

“Jesus fucking Christ dude! I was only-“ Richie glanced up, his eyes much smaller without his glasses which had flown off somewhere with the hit, looking ready to kick Eddie’s ass, but stopped dead. “A-are you crying?!”

Eddie blinked, then reached up to touch his face which was in fact wet. _Oh god_. People were staring and they were probably going to call the cops because crazy sick man just decked an overly confident pervert. He felt his cheeks grow alarmingly warm, the idea of people looking at him suddenly making him scared beyond all belief and he could feel immense panic start to form in his chest. His breath started to shorten, it was becoming harder to catch as he gasped and started to full on sob. If he had a panic attack in a fucking Jewel-Osco, he was just going to kill himself.

He was so wrapped up in trying not to panic he didn’t even notice Richie scramble up, still clutching his nose as he found his glasses, then grabbed Eddie by the arm and immediately pull him away from all the prying eyes. They went outside where, luckily, it wasn’t too cold, and Richie forced him to sit down on one of the small benches near the entrance, Eddie’s gasping becoming much louder as tears poured down his cheeks.

“Dude, I need you to take a deep breath okay? Take a breath with me.” Eddie watched as Richie pulled his hand away from his nose and god it looked so awful. Blood was smeared all over his face and his glasses sat crooked, probably bent from the hit. Eddie couldn’t help another body wracking sob at the sight, not able to catch his breath as he gasped for air. He was surprised when he felt Richie’s unbloodied hand move to take one of his, then leaned down so they could have eye contact. He watched as Richie took a deep breath in, held it, then let it out slowly, making a show of pursing his lips around the breath out as well as his whole body lifting when he inhaled. Eddie did his best to follow, tripping up and gasping the first couple of tries, not able to stop the way his body trembled slightly, but after a bit was able to shakily copy Richie’s breathing.

“There we go,” Richie’s voice was so soft and calming even as his nose dripped blood all over the pavement. “There’s a good breather. You make it look easy, like you were doing this since you were born.”

The horse laugh that came out of his mouth startled Eddie himself and he gulped as he took two more calming breaths before finally relaxing. He sniffed pathetically and wiped at his nose, then realized Richie was still bleeding and dug in his pocket for tissues. “Oh geeze. I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I- it’s been a really bad week and you just-“

“Pushed you?” Richie took the clean tissue and pressed it gently to his nose, cringing a little. “Yeah, apparently I’m good at that. You aren’t the first to clock me.”

If that was supposed to make Eddie feel better, it didn’t. He waited quietly while Richie tended to his nose, wiping at his face and hating how irritated his cheeks felt. At least outside in the cool air his head didn’t feel like it was going to explode as bad as it had inside, and he tried as delicately as he could to suck the running snot back into his nose before giving up and wiping it with his own tissue. They sat there for a good couple minutes, Richie waiting for his nose to stop bleeding and Eddie letting his body come down from the adrenaline rush of his panic attack, and when Richie finally pulled the tissue away Eddie was not expecting the wide smile.

“You have quite a right hook. Best punch I’ve ever received. Ten ten, would recommend.” Eddie stared wide eyed at him. The guy looked awful, blood everywhere, broken glasses almost slipping down his nose which had started to swell, and his hair was frizzing from the misting of rain. Why did Eddie have the urge to reach out and touch him?  Richie sniffed a bit, wincing slightly, but offered Eddie a thumbs up.

“Are you going to press charges?” Eddie asked quietly, getting ready to add that to his list of things from hell this week. When Richie looked contemplative Eddie gulped.

“Depends.”

“On?”

Richie sat back against the bench, draping his long arms along the back and behind Eddie as he looked up at the sky in thought. “On if you’ll go on a date with me.”

“Wait,” Eddie frowned and looked back at the man. “You were serious? You’re _still_ serious? Even after I punched you?”

“Oh, deadly. I love a man who can kick my ass.”

Eddie could only stare at him, not sure exactly what to say to that. He cleared his throat a little, the cold making his voice catch slightly. “But I’m sick, like I’m literally snotting all over everything. I saw the way I looked in my toaster this morning. It wasn’t pretty in the least.”

Richie threw his head back and laughed, the lines of his exposed throat strangely beautiful and Eddie had to look away quickly before he was caught staring. When Richie stopped, he lifted his head and gave Eddie a small smile that made Eddie want to squirm, reaching out to wipe at Eddie’s nose with his bare thumb. Eddie hissed, smacking at Richie’s hand and immediately reaching into his coat pocket to get his hand sanitizer out before grabbing the hand Richie had touched him with. He poured a healthy dose into Richie’s palm and instructed him to rub it in while lecturing him on touching strangers, let alone stranger’s bodily fluids.

“I wouldn’t mind touching some other bodily fluids of yours, if you catch my drift.” Eddie wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a suggestive look or if Richie had something in his eyes, but either way Eddie scrunched up his nose and shook his head.

“You’re disgusting.”

“And you’re cute. Even when you are sick and snotting all over everything.”

Eddie watched him for a bit, trying to decide if this guy was for real and if he was, what kind of weirdo thought gross unshowered sick people were attractive then tried to pick them up in a fucking grocery store of all places. _What else do you have to lose, Kaspbrak?_ Eddie blew out a long breath, the air fussing with his slightly greasy bangs before he dug into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out one of his business cards. “Here.”

Richie took it gently, letting their fingers brush before looking down to read over the small piece of cardstock, a large giddy smile coming to his face when he realized what it was. “Edward?”

“Eddie.”

“Eds?”

“No.”

“Eddie Spaghetti?”

“Okay, give it back.”

Richie crowed and held the piece of paper high above his own head with his crazy long arms when Eddie tried to take it back from him, scowling when the man wagged a finger in his face. “Nuh uh. You gave this puppy to me, it was a gift, and I plan to cherish it for ever and ever…or at least until I enter it in my phone.”

“Whatever.” Eddie rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but feel excited. He watched as Richie literally pulled out his phone and started typing the number in, flushing when he saw hearts next to the name EDS. He frowned when he felt his phone buzz, taking it out to see he had a message from an unknown number and huffing a soft laugh when he opened the message.

 

**(718) 438-4629:** _Hey sick cutie with the slamming booty! You should come over so I can take care of you._

“Read something interesting?”

Eddie looked up and raised an eyebrow at Richie’s smug look, sliding his phone back in his pocket with a shrug. “Not really. Some weirdo who gets off on germs.”

Richie’s laugh made him smile and they sat there for a few more moments in content silence just staring at each other before Eddie remembered he needed groceries but didn’t want to go back in and face the people who had seen him freak out. With a small nod he stood up, turning to face Richie with a smile and a disgusting sniff. He hiked his thumb over his shoulder and jerked his head that way as well to signal that he needed to get going. “Well, I still need to buy food and the next closest grocery store is like twenty-five minutes away by foot, so I better go if I want to at least eat by dinner time.”

“Do you want help?” Richie asked, standing up as well, making Eddie look up. He flexed one of his arms, the skinny limb covered in thick baggy flannel so Eddie couldn’t even see if the Richie had anything there. “Carry all those groceries for you.”

Eddie was unimpressed. “You know I could probably bench _you_ , right?”

“Oh,” Richie grinned. “That sounds hot. Let’s do that instead.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and started walking, turning back when he noticed Richie was still glued to his spot in front of the bench, looking a little nervous. Eddie glanced around, then raised an eyebrow at the other. “Well, are you coming?”

“Fuck yeah!” Eddie absolutely didn’t smile at how eagerly Richie rushed over to his side.

Maybe this week wasn’t so bad.


End file.
